Coddiwomple
by Deliquescenced
Summary: Manchmal bietet es sich an, wandern zu gehen, um den Kopf freizubekommen. Akihito beschließt, genau das zu tun.


Jup jup, es geht weiter. :) Der Teil ist etwas länger, dafür habe ich länger gebraucht...ach irgendwie gleicht sich alles aus. ;)

Wie immer gilt, dass die Serie nicht mir gehört und ich kein Geld damit verdiene.

Viel Spaß euch!

* * *

 _ **Coddiwomple**_ **:** _ **To travel in a purposeful manner towards a vague destination**_

* * *

Asami steht vor mir und begegnet meinem zweifelnden Blick mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue.

Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es mir ein so Einfaches wäre, morgens früh an der Tür des Penthauses zu klopfen. Zumindest eine Anmeldung durch den Portier in der Eingangshalle hatte ich erwartet oder ein kurzes Telefonat mit Kirishima oder Suoh. Irgendetwas, aber nicht den Mann im halb aufklaffenden Bademantel, der mir die Tür öffnet und den ich offensichtlich aus dem Bett geklingelt habe mit meinem Wunsch.

„Ich wollte meine Kamera abholen", stelle ich eben jenen in den Raum zwischen uns beide, der immer drückender wird und mir viel zu wenig Leichtigkeit bietet. Seine Nacktheit macht mich nervös, ebenso wie die Vorstellung, dass er darunter kein schützendes Kleidungsstück trägt, das mich vor ihm schützt. Ich muss innerlich doch etwas über meine latent unsinnige Argumentation lachen, während ich hier stehe und Yemaya und Fallou hinter ihm anstarre, die beiden afrikanischen Zwillinge, die von ihren Eltern verkauft worden sind um zu überleben. Die Punkte in ihren Gesichtern sind ein Zeichen ihrer Herkunft, die Brandnarben auf ihren Armen sind es aber nicht. Sie waren ein Zeichen ihrer Besitzer.

Waren, halte ich mir noch einmal sehr deutlich vor Augen.

„Möchtest du hineinkommen, Akihito?", fragt mich der Mann, dessen aufmerksamen Augen ich ausweiche, mit den letzten Resten an Schlaf in seiner Stimme und ich schüttele den Kopf. Nicht, wenn er so aussieht, wie er jetzt aussieht, auch wenn ich unumwunden zugeben kann, dass er gut aussieht so wie er ist. Auch wieder eine dieser kruden Logiken, befinde ich. Asami ist Schrödingers Schönling. Mal schön, mal schrecklich, genau weiß man es nie.

Ach herrje.

„Ich bin auf dem Weg", erwidere ich und er nickt, ohne zu hinterfragen, auf welchem Weg ich bin, ob ich wiederkommen werde, ob ich wieder vier Tage brauche, um Kontakt zu ihm aufzunehmen. Nichts davon will er wissen und ich bin mir nicht so sicher, ob er die Antworten auf die Fragen nicht schon längst kennt.

Während er sich wegdreht, lasse ich mir Zeit, über die letzten vier Tage nachzudenken, die ich damit verbracht habe, die Spuren meiner Familie und meiner Freunde wiederaufzunehmen. Anonym und aus dem Schatten heraus wie ein Stalker, aber zumindest konnte ich mich dazu durchringen, sie in den sozialen Netzwerken ausfindig zu machen. Nicht, dass ich das nicht bereits vorher schon getan hätte in den vergangenen Jahren. Immer und immer wieder habe ich Abstecher gewagt in die Leben von Takato und Kou, nur die entsprechenden Seiten Sekunden später wieder zu schließen, weil sie in mir ein Gefühl des Verlustes hervorgerufen haben, schließlich habe ich sie einfach so im Stich gelassen, ebenso wie ich meinen Vater und meine Mutter im Stich gelassen habe.

Die ersten drei Jahre lang haben sie nichts von mir gehört, keinen Ton. Ich konnte und durfte es nicht machen um sie und mich zu schützen. Dann haben sie Postkarten ohne Worte bekommen, mit Sprüchen und Bildern auf den Vorderseiten, die darauf hindeuteten, dass es sich dabei Lebenszeichen von mir handeln könnte. Ich habe sie mit Briefmarken fremder Länder verschickt, immer, wenn ich nur ein paar Tage in einem Land zugebracht habe. Auch da habe ich das jeweilige Postamt sorgfältig ausgewählt.

Und nun bin ich wieder hier und umschleiche Takatos Wohnung und Kous Haus wie ein Dieb. Ich sehe Licht in den Fenstern, ich höre Kinderquietschen, Lachen, glückliche Worte. Das freut mich für beide. Das lässt mich lächeln und daran zweifeln, ob ich sie wirklich kontaktieren sollte. Deswegen habe ich heute auch erst einmal zwei Postkarten mit dem Tokyotower verschickt. Eine Dritte mit einer Rose darauf für meine Eltern.

Asami hat sie in all den Jahren in Ruhe gelassen. Alle vier leben sie noch und so weit ich das erkennen kann, sind sie glücklich. Das wundert mich, aber das zeigt mir auch, dass das, was ich getan habe, das Richtige gewesen ist. So habe ich sie vor dem Mann geschützt, der mir nun meine Kamera reicht und mich erwartungsvoll ansieht.

Nun ist es an mir, meine Augenbraue zu heben. „Was gibt es?", frage ich in die Stille hinein und er zuckt nur lächelnd mit den Schultern.

„Deine Gedanken stehen immer noch so offen und ehrlich wie vor ein paar Jahren auf deinem Gesicht", schmunzelt er und ich schnaube.

„Woran denke ich denn?", frage ich herausfordernd und recke ihm mein Kinn in selbstsicherer Geste entgegen. Er lehnt sich an den Türrahmen und verschränkt seine Arme.

„Was bekomme ich, wenn ich richtig liege?", denkt er tatsächlich, dass er mit mir handeln kann. Zweifelnd runzle ich dir Stirn.

„Was willst du denn?"

„Einen Kuss", erwidert er und hebt die Hand, als ich zur Verneinung ansetze. „Auf eine Stelle deiner Wahl."

Der Preis macht mich unsicher und ich bin nicht bereit dazu, ihm so nahe zu kommen, auch wenn mir seine Wahl wirklich alle Möglichkeiten lässt. Auf die Handoberfläche zum Beispiel, das wäre mir fern genug. Oder der Oberarm. Oder der Hinterkopf. Das würde vielleicht gehen. Aber die Frage stellt sich sowieso nicht, da der Mann meine Gedanken sicherlich nicht kennt. Wie auch?

„Nun gut. Also, woran denke ich?", frage ich mit einem selbstsicheren Lächeln, das in dem Moment erlischt, als er mir seine Antwort präsentiert.

„Wenn ich raten müsste, an deine Eltern und deine beiden engsten Freunde. Takato und Kou, so hießen die beiden doch, oder?" Da ist sie, seine telepathische Antwort, die er eigentlich nicht geben dürfte. Wieso zur Hölle kann er das? Immer noch, muss ich fast fragen, denn das schien früher auch immer seine Gabe gewesen zu sein. Meine Gedanken zu lesen, meine ich. So offensichtlich stehen die nämlich gar nicht in meinem Gesicht.

Ich verschränke mit Kamera meine Arme und presse unwillig die Lippen aufeinander. Sei vorsichtig, was du sagst, es könnte in Erfüllung gehen. Ein Sprichwort für voreilige, dumme Leute, wie es scheint.

„Jetzt?", verlässt es meine Lippen und seine Mundwinkel zucken amüsiert. Er schüttelt den Kopf.

„Dann, wenn du es möchtest."

Ich bin halb versucht, es jetzt zu tun, damit ich davon ab bin und es hinter mir habe, doch ich lasse es. Es fühlt sich nicht richtig an und alles in mir sträubt sich dagegen.

„Beizeiten", entscheide ich schließlich und er nickt. Noch einmal deutet er hinter sich in seine luxuriöse Wohnung und noch einmal lehne ich ab. Ich habe andere Pläne.

Tokyo ist mir insbesondere am letzten Abend zu eng geworden. Ich muss raus aus dieser Stadt und das Leben außerhalb von Tokyo spüren, riechen, schmecken, hören und sehen. Ich muss mein Land, in dem ich geboren wurde, erkunden um beruhigt wieder zurückkehren zu können nach Europa.

Ich muss durch das Land reisen und was würde sich da besser anbieten, als das per Zug zu tun mit meinem Rucksack, der gut und gerne auch für Wanderungen herhalten kann und wird? Oh ja, wandern will ich, in den urtümlichen Gegenden mit klaren Flüssen und Flussbetten aus Kies, die unter meinen Schuhen knirschen.

Ich möchte meine Reise mit meiner Kamera festhalten, so stehe ich hier und habe sie mir nun endlich geholt. Und Asami sieht schon wieder auf meinem Gesicht, was meine Lippen ihm nicht mitteilen.

Bevor er mir eine gute Reise wünschen kann, was er sicherlich vorhat, drehe ich mich um und erhebe die Hand zum Gruß.

„Bis die Tage", werfe ich über meine Schulter zurück und habe schneller den Aufzug nach unten aufgesucht, als er mir mehr als ein Lachen hinterherwerfen kann.

* * *

Meine erste Station ist Otsuki unweit von Tokyo, zumindest heißt so die Bahnstation, an der ich aussteige, um zum Iwadonosan zu kommen. Der Wanderweg, der den Berg hinaufführt, ist bedauerlicherweise einer der schwereren mit seinen verwinkelten Abzweigungen und den durchaus rutschigen Treppenstufen, die steil hinaufführen, aber die Aussicht ist einfach gut und die verhältnismäßige Leere an Menschen macht mir den Kopf frei von der Tokyoter Enge, die sich wie ein Band um meine Gedanken gelegt und sie zugeschnürt hatte.

Die Hinweisschilder warnen mich vor Wildschweinen und Bären, doch beides habe ich selbst in meiner Kindheit hier nicht gesehen. Wovor nicht gewarnt wird, sind die Riesenhornissen, die es hier anscheinend mittlerweile gibt – ich sende ein kurzes, ironisches Danke an die zuständige Präfekturverwaltung, als mir die Erste über den Weg fliegt, neugierig gucken kommt, anscheinend wenig erfreut über das, was sie sieht, empört brummt und dann weiterfliegt, während ich mit klopfendem Herzen auf dem Wanderweg stehe und mir große Mühe gebe, ein Stein zu sein. Afghanische Kamelspinnen sind mir da tausendmal lieber.

Die Anstrengungen des Weges und der auf mich einstrahlenden, herbstlichen Sonne lassen mich meine ewig laufenden Gedanken und Planungen vergessen. Einzig der Weg zählt, der nächste Tritt und die mich umgebende Natur, die mir mit mächtigen Ahornen Schutz und Schatten spendet.

Was mich immer wieder fasziniert hat in den Ländern, die ich bereist habe, ist die Andersartigkeit der Natur, die uns Menschen umgibt und die gewachsen ist und wächst, egal, was wir einander antun. Die Natur ist unaufhaltsam und holt sich in so vielen Gegenden der Welt zurück, was anderswo durch den Menschen und seinem stetigen Drang, mehr Profit zu machen, zerstört wird.

Ich war einmal in Prypjat, der Geisterstadt, die durch den GAU nahe der ukrainisch-weißrussischen Grenze vollkommen verlassen ist und habe dort Fotos gemacht. Die Ruhe, die ich dort vorgefunden habe, die völlige Abstinenz menschlicher Geräusche in der Nacht hat diesen Ort zu einem sehr friedfertigen, aber auch äußerst gespenstischen gemacht. AM meisten beeindruckt hat mich hier jedoch der unbändige Wille der Natur, sich ihren Lebensraum zurück zu holen, als hätte es die mehr als 30 Jahre zurückliegende Verstrahlung der Umgebung nicht gegeben. Pflanzen und Tiere sind genau dort zu finden, wo der Mensch die Gegend aufgegeben hat. In seiner ganzen Tragödie ist es ein wunderschöner Ort, habe ich schon vor langer Zeit befunden. Nicht so schön aber wie mein Heimatland, was mir eher mein Herz als meine Augen mitteilt. Alles hier ist vertraut, die Vegetation, die Schrift, die Sprache, die Gesamtkomposition aller Dinge, die mich umgibt.

Auch wenn ich erst einmal minutenlang schnaufe, als ich auf der Iwadonojoseki ankomme. Ich mochte die alte Burgruine früher schon, die einen hervorragenden Ausblick auf das vor ihr liegende Tal und die entfernten, sanften, baumbedeckten Hügel bietet und zum Fotografieren einlädt. Genau das tue ich jetzt auch und suche mir die weniger frequentierten Plätze, die dennoch einen spannenden Ausblick bieten. Es dauert nicht lang, dann habe ich das, was ich möchte, inklusive der Nahaufnahmen diverser Tiere, Pflanzen und Muster, die mein Interesse geweckt haben.

Bleibt jetzt nur noch…

Abschätzend wiege ich den Kopf hin und her und ziehe das Luxusding von einem Handy aus meiner Tasche. Asamis Nummer ist nun die zweite neben Kirishimas, die darauf eingespeichert ist und ich überlege, ihm ein paar Bilder zu schicken. Schließlich habe ich sein Eigentum einfach mit auf Reisen genommen.

Nachdenklich grüble ich und komme zu einem Kompromiss, mit dem es sich gut leben lässt in meinen Augen.

Ich mache eine Herausforderung daraus, die ihren Ursprung in dem Spiel hat, was ich vor ein paar Jahren mit einigen meiner Agenturkollegen und sonstigen Bekannten begonnen habe. Wir schicken uns möglichst sinnlose Fotos und fragen den Empfänger der Bilder, wo er oder sie denn glaube, dass wir uns befänden. Wer am Nächsten dran ist, bekommt bei der nächsten Gelegenheit einen Drink ausgegeben.

Julia, unsere Kollegin aus Australien, führt haushoch. Für Spieler wie mich wurde vor zwei Jahren der Trostpreis – ebenfalls ein Drink – eingeführt, für langjährige, schlechte Leistungen.

Ich öffne die Nachrichtenapp, die darauf installiert ist.

 _ **~Bereit für ein Spiel?~**_ , schreibe ich ihm und es dauert keine zwei Sekunden, dass er antwortet.

 _ **~?~**_ Ich starre das einzelne Fragezeichen meinerseits fragend an. Kein Mann großer Worte, war er noch nie gewesen, doch das ist selbst für den geheimnisvollen Asami Ryuichi ein wenig mau.

 _ **~Ich schicke dir ein Bild und du sagst mir, wo ich bin. OHNE GPS-Tracking und anderweitige Lokalisierungsprogramme, die sich sicherlich auf diesem Ding befinden.~**_

 _ **~Deal.~**_ Eine Sekunde. Ich beginne mich zu fragen, ob ich mit einer KI chatte und nicht mit Asami. So schnell kann er doch nicht tippen.

Ich runzle die Stirn und versuche zu ergründen, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee ist. Ist es nicht zuviel Nähe zu diesem Mann? Riskiere ich damit nicht, dass er sich dazu bemüßigt fühlt, meine Kontaktaufnahme als Wunsch zu sehen, dass er mich wieder…

Mit einem Schaudern schüttle ich den Gedanken ab. Nein, das ist der falsche Weg. Das ist der falsche Schluss. Nichts, was ich tue, wird dazu provozieren, in mich zu dringen. Ich bin nicht der Grund. Ich bin nicht Schuld. Es liegt nicht in meiner Person, das habe ich mühevoll gelernt.

Zumal Asami selbst gesagt hat, dass er das nie wieder tun wird.

Ich schicke ihm das Bild eines alten Ahorns, dessen wilde und bunte Blätter sich sacht im Wind hin- und herwiegen und dessen beladene Äste sich gen Boden neigen. Dafür braucht er etwas länger und ich will schon triumphierend grinsen, als ich seine nächste Nachricht bekomme.

 _ **~Ist es im Rahmen der Regeln des Spiels, Kirishima um Informationen zu bitten?~**_

Wie… Asami weiß etwas nicht? Erstaunlich. Ich runzle die Stirn und muss überlegen, wie wir das Spiel sonst handhaben. Hilfsmittel sind nicht erlaubt, was nicht bedeutet, dass nicht einer von uns betuppt. Ich selbst habe auch schon betuppt, mit mäßigem Erfolg.

 _ **~Nein. Er weiß zuviel~**_ , antworte ich und erhalte erst einmal keine Antwort mehr. In dem Wissen, Asami eine Denksportaufgabe gegeben zu haben, steige ich wieder hinunter und schaue drei Stunden später erneut auf das Handy, um wortgewandt zu fluchen, zum Glück in meiner Muttersprache, die ich laut meinem gefälschten Pass habe, denn sonst würden sicherlich einige der japanischen Wanderer noch verstohlen missbilligender schauen, als sie es jetzt schon tun.

 _ **~Links vom Iwadonojoseki~**_ , lautet die nur allzu wahre Antwort und nun brauche ich nur eine Sekunde für die aussagekräftige Antwort darauf.

 _ **~…~**_ , ist alles, mit dem ich die Wahrheit zu würdigen weiß und es dauert drei Tage, bis ich mich wieder bei ihm melde.

* * *

Ich bin weitergereist mit dem Zug und habe dabei die Menschen beobachtet, die in die gleiche Richtung gefahren sind. Ich habe ihren Geräuschen gelauscht und an ihrem Leben teilgenommen, ohne wirklich Teil ihres Lebens zu sein; ich bin zufrieden damit.

Viele von ihnen haben einen Blick auf mich geworfen und den ihren dann beschämt abgewandt und ich habe eine ungefähre Ahnung, was es sein könnte, das sie von mir fernhält. Ich bin zu wild für mein Alter, zu unangepasst, zu unrasiert. Meine Haare sind zu ungestüm, meine Narben zu gefährlich, mein Blick zu neugierig und zu prüfend. Etwas von all dem oder alles davon wird es schon sein. Nicht, dass es mich sonderlich schmerzen würde. Ich bin es gewohnt, angestarrt zu werden. Ich bin es gewohnt, anders zu sein und als solches trotzdem höflich behandelt zu werden. Dass es mir nichts ausmacht, bedeutet nicht, dass ich nicht darüber nachdenke, nicht mehr Teil dieser Gesellschaft zu sein und bewusst unangepasst zu leben.

Manchmal amüsiert mich die Vorstellung, dass ich ein Alien in Menschengestalt bin, mittlerweile unangepasst, die Haut schon etwas abgetragen und abgeranzt, aber immer noch genug geliebt, um weiter getragen zu werden.

Aber ich bin ein Alien mit _Kamera_ und gehe gerade eben jene Bilder durch, die ich gemacht habe auf meiner letzten Reise und verstohlener Art und Weise auch hier im Zug. Es sind schöne und leichte Bilder, die das alltägliche Leben in seiner ungeschönten Reinform porträtieren. Sie sind mein Urlaub und genauso kommen sie mir auch vor, denn ich weiß, dass sowohl der Frieden als auch die idyllische Natur hier nur temporär sind. In der Welt wartet das Elend auf mich, das es gilt, ans Licht zu zerren um so die Aufmerksamkeit auf all das Dunkle und Schlechte zu richten, das Menschen anderen Menschen antun.

Ist es da nicht passend, dass der Zug, den ich bestiegen habe, mich zu den Dewa sanzan bringen wird, den drei Bergen von Dewa, die als heilig gelten und vor Schreinen nur so gespickt sind? Es wäre doch eine gute Möglichkeit, die Götter mal wieder darauf zu stoßen, dass sie die Welt nicht in das vollkommene Unglück stoßen.

Ich schmunzle bei der Vorstellung daran, dass sich Götter von uns Menschen etwas sagen ließen, falls es sie denn gäbe. Falls. Ich glaube mittlerweile nicht mehr daran.

Woran ich aber glaube, ist die Kraft einer Wanderung, wenn es darum geht, den Kopf freizubekommen und so nehme ich mir als Ersten den Größten der drei Berge vor. Vom Gassan aus hat man eine tolle Sicht auf das funkelnde und glitzernde Meer zu seinen Füßen und er ist mit seinen beinahe 2000 Metern auch gleich die größte Herausforderung, die ich mir in einem wahnwitzigen Anfall vorgenommen habe, auch wenn ich mich ein gutes Stück den Berg hinauf noch fahren lasse, bis ich am Abend in der einfachen Herberge ankomme, die mich für eine Nacht aufnimmt, bevor ich in der Morgendämmerung des nächsten Tages weiterziehen werde.

Es ist die stumme Einsamkeit, weitab von Fernsehern, Radios und Handyempfang auf einer der außenstehenden Bänke, von der aus ich ohne Probleme die Milchstraße sehen kann, die mich im Rahmen meines alltäglichen Rituals die Frage stellen lässt, ob ich Asami jemals körperlich nahekommen möchte. Ich denke über meinen Wetteinsatz nach und den Kuss, den er auf meine Hand gehaucht hat. Aber könnte ich das auch?

Ich versuche mir vorzustellen, wie es wäre, ihn mit meinen Fingern zu berühren. Bei genauerer Betrachtung muss ich mir das gar nicht vorstellen, denn ich habe ihn bereits berührt. Ihm in dem Restaurant den Mund zugehalten. Wie war das? Nicht so schockierend wie gedacht. Meine Hände, die sich mit seinen verschränkt haben, waren es ebenso wenig. Und was, wenn ich etwas Anderes berühren würde als seinen Mund?

Ich erinnere mich an das Gefühl, das seine Haut unter meinen Fingerkuppen hinterlassen hat, damals noch, vor neun Jahren. Ich habe mich gegen ihn gestemmt, Haut auf Haut, Finger auf wohldefinierten, trainierten Muskeln. Ich habe damals versucht, ihn wegzustoßen und das Gefühl des vergangenen Momentes ist immer noch da. Es ist nicht positiv, aber ich bin gewillt, es in Konkurrenz mit einer guten Erinnerung zu bringen.

Ich beschließe, es zu versuchen, wenn ich meine Wettschulden einlöse. Dabei belasse ich das Thema aber auch. Alles Weitere ist für mich unvorstellbar, glaube ich.

* * *

Es ist Mittag, als ich an eben jenem Aussichtspunkt stehe, von dem aus man über zerklüftete Berglandschaften das Meer sehen kann und meinen hochroten Kopf mit einer Ladung eiskaltem Bergwasser abkühle.

Auf dem Weg hierhin habe ich meine Speicherkarte gut gefüllt mit Bildern von Blumen, Gräsern und natürlichen Wasserläufen, die mich mit eben jenem eiskaltem Bergquellwasser versorgt haben, das ich in meine Flasche abgefüllt habe. Die Vegetation ist wunderschön hier und es gibt keine Hornissen, was den Gassan spontan zu meinem Lieblingsberg macht.

Ich habe Empfang hier, was mich verwundert und dazu verleitet, mein Spiel mit Asami wieder aufzunehmen.

Ich mache ein Foto einer naheliegenden Pflanze und schicke es ihm.

 _ **~Wo bin ich?~**_ , frage ich gleich hinterher und es dauert etwas, bis ich eine Empfangsbestätigung bekomme. Die Antwort erfolgt beinahe automatisch und lässt mich unwillkürlich schmunzeln.

 _ **~Augenscheinlich in der Nähe einer Blume. Da diese aber weit verbreitet ist, könntest du gerade überall sein. Zum Beispiel in dem Blumenladen in der Nähe des Sion.~**_

 _ **~Ist da der Wunsch der Vater des Gedanken?**_ ~, erwidere ich nach drei erfolglosen Versuchen, das Richtige mit dieser intuitiven Tastatur zu tippen.

 _ **~Habe ich Recht?~**_

 _ **~Nein.~**_

 _ **~Dann hör auf, mit schmutzigen Tricks zu spielen und schick mir weitere Hinweise.~**_

Jetzt muss ich definitiv lachen und suche mir etwas, das meine Position eher verraten könnte. Das nächste Foto ist das des Aussichtsfernglases, das auf dem Geländer angebracht ist.

 _ **~Du bist also auf einem Berg.~**_

Nun, das ist ja nicht schwierig zu erraten.

Ich schicke ihm ein Bild von der Aussicht, wähle den Winkel aber so, dass man nur die zerklüfteten Gesteinsformationen sieht und nicht das Meer, das Asami problemlos verraten würde, wo ich mich befinde.

 _ **~Schick mir ein Bild von dir~**_ , fordert er und ich hebe zweifelnd die Augenbraue. Was soll das denn jetzt? Warum sollte ich das tun?

 _ **~Du hast sicherlich noch genug Alte von mir.~**_

 _ **~Es dient mir als Hinweis in dem Spiel.~**_

 _ **~Klar…~**_ , antworte ich, mache für ihn aber ein Bild von mir, sorgsam ausgewählt vor dem bereits fotografierten Hintergrund. So leicht bekommt er mich nicht dazu, ihm mehr und mehr Informationen zu geben. Die Kamera des Monatsmietenhandys ist so freundlich und bearbeitet mein Bild nach. Ich grolle.

 _ **~Die Kamera dieses Handys hält mich anscheinend für so hässlich, dass sie mich weichzeichnet~**_ , übersende ich ihm gleich noch den dekorativen Mittelfinger meiner vernarbten Hand für das von ihm ausgewählte Modell. Tatsächlich bekomme ich einen lachenden Smiley zurück. Von. Asami. Wow.

Besagter Mann lässt sich Zeit mit seiner nächsten Antwort.

 _ **~Deine Beschwerde habe ich so eben an Kirishima weitergeleitet. Er bittet dich, ihm diesen Fauxpas vielmals zu verzeihen und gelobt, diesen Punkt bei der nächsten Bestellung zu berücksichtigen.~**_

 _ **~Hast du nicht wirklich getan?~**_

 _ **~Selbstverständlich habe ich das. Ich lege Wert auf ein effektives Qualitätsmanagement.~**_

Ich rolle mit den Augen und teile ihm das per Smiley mit.

Eine Weile warte ich, dann bekomme ich die Antwort, mit der ich nicht gerechnet habe.

 _ **~Du bist auf dem Gassan.~**_

Nahezu empört starre ich auf das Gerät in meiner Hand. Asami betrügt, ganz sicher und er macht es auch noch so dreist, dass ich es auf jeden Fall mitbekomme. Ich grolle erneut und eine ältere Dame misst mich missbilligend ob meiner offen zur Schau gestellten Emotion.

 _ **~Hör auf mich zu tracken! Das ist nicht Sinn des Spiels~**_ , veredle ich meine Antwort mit einem indignierten Smiley und kurz nachdem die Nachricht angekommen ist, sehe ich ihn auch schon tippen.

Und tippen. Und tippen.

 _ **~Also. Takaba Akihito. Deine Unterstellung, ich würde dieses Spiel boykottieren, werde ich mit einiger Mühe nicht als infam bezeichnen, aber sie ist definitiv nicht mit den notwendigen Fakten unterlegt, somit wenig beweisbar und in der nachfolgenden Argumentationskette vernachlässigbar. Kommen wir nun aber zu den Fakten, die zur richtigen Annahme geführt haben, du seist auf dem Gassan. Zunächst: die Blume, die du mir als Erstes geschickt hast, ist ein alpines Gewächs, das in Japan nicht überall wächst. Das hat den ersten Hinweis gegeben. Der zweite Hinweis deutet darauf, dass du dich auf einem touristisch erschlossenen Berg befindest, zumal kann man anhand des Fabrikats des Fernglases eine recht eingrenzende Bestimmung des Ortes durchführen. Der dritte Hinweis war deutlicher, denn kein Punkt auf dem Boden ist hoch genug, um diese Art von Aussicht zu produzieren. Die zerklüfteten Steinformationen geben ferner einen Hinweis darauf, um welchen der Berge es sich handeln könnte. Und zu guter Letzt: anhand deines geröteten Gesichtes – trotz Weichzeichner – konnte ich sehen, wie sehr du dich angestrengt hast, um an den Punkt zu gelangen. Somit kam ich unter Berücksichtigung aller Umstände zu dem Ergebnis, dass du dich auf dem Gassan befindest.~**_

 _ **~Und das kommt nicht von Kirishima?~**_

 _ **~Akihito. Ich halte meine Versprechen, wie du weißt.~**_

 _ **~Kluger Klugscheißer!~,**_ gebe ich widerwillig grummelnd zurück und seufze. Asamis Verstand war schon immer messerscharf gewesen, damals schon. Schließlich hatte er sich nicht von ungefähr ein Imperium aufgebaut und verteidigte es Jahrzehnte lang gegen jeden Angreifer. Ich hätte damit rechnen müssen, dass der Mann am anderen Ende des Chats über das notwendige Wissen verfügte, mit dem er ein solches Spiel gewinnen konnte.

Asami antwortet mir nicht, so vergehen erneut drei Tage, bis ich mich wieder bei ihm melde, dieses Mal aus einer noch nördlicheren Ecke Japans.

* * *

Ich habe lange überlegt, ob ich wirklich hier Halt machen soll und ob ich den Mut aufbringen werde, mich den Regeln des Ortes zu unterwerfen.

Das, was mir früher so selbstverständlich schien, ist heute ein Kampf mit mir selbst und der Sieg in dieser Schlacht hängt von meiner jeweiligen Tagesform ab. Doch heute fühle ich mich, als könne ich eben jenen erringen und so freue ich mich tatsächlich auf das Onsen und das gute Essen, das mich erwarten wird. Ebenso wie ich mich auf die Nacht im Ryokan freuen werde, die sich anschließt.

Ich mache für Asami ein Bild aus dem fahrenden Zug und frage ihn spielerisch, wo ich bin. Er bekommt das Bild, er empfängt es auch, aber ich erhalte auch nach zehn Minuten keine Antwort darauf. Schulterzuckend lege ich schließlich das Handy beiseite.

Entspannt mache ich mich auf dem Weg zum Ogurayama Onsen, einem kleinen, familiären Onsen mitten im Nirgendwo. Ich musste tatsächlich schauen, ob es das kleine, familiär geführte Bad mit angeschlossenem Ryokan noch gibt, bevor ich mich auf den Weg dorthin gemacht habe und siehe da. Natürlich gibt es sie noch und bis auf die Website, die es damals noch nicht gab, hat sich hier nichts verändert und so ist es beinahe vertraut, als ich dort ankomme. Vertraut und wenig überlaufen.

Die Besitzerin ist immer noch so uralt, wie sie mir vor elf Jahren schon vorkam, ebenso wie ihr Mann und ihre Tochter. Ich tippe auf mindestens siebzig bei der Tochter, aber im Schätzen war ich immer schlecht.

Wesentlich besser ist da die Besitzerin des Onsen in der Wiedererkennung von Gesichtern, denn als sie ihren Blick hebt und mich sieht, sehe ich, dass sie mich mit ihren alten, durchdringenden Augen erkennt. Freude umtanzt ihre Augen und ihre faltigen Lippen ziehen sich glatt mit ihrem breiten, wissenden Lächeln.

„Takaba-kun", begrüßt sie mich und ich zucke innerlich zusammen. Diese Frau und ihr Gedächtnis machen mir Angst. Ich nicke und sie lässt ihren Blick prüfend über mich gleiten, kurz bevor sie wohlwollend nickt. „Soviel Zeit ist vergangen, das vergesse ich hier immer. So viel Zeit. Erwachsen ist du geworden, Takaba-kun, sehr erwachsen." Sie nickt wieder und ich fühle unaufhaltbar Röte in mir hochsteigen. Jetzt bin ich erwachsen? Was war ich denn damals? Wobei ich ihr unter der Hand Recht geben muss. Ich war ein Kind, ich war naiv und unreif. Jetzt bin ich alt, vernarbt und zäh.

Ich seufze.

Sie erfüllt mir meinen Wunsch und gibt mir eines ihrer drei Zimmer, die sie hat. Alle sind noch frei und so habe ich die zweifelhafte Ehre, ihr einziger Übernachtungsgast zu sein und im kompletten Fokus ihrer Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen, mit der sie mich nun erst auf das Zimmer geleitet, damit ich meine wenigen Sachen ablegen und mich umziehen kann. Ein Blick auf das Handy verrät mir, dass Asami immer noch nicht geantwortet hat und ich runzle missbilligend die Stirn.

Nichtsdestotrotz ziehe ich mich um und lasse mich dann zu dem Badebereich als solchem begleiten, der sich ebenfalls so wenig verändert hat wie sie selbst auch. Geschäftig vor sich hinmurmelnd legt sie mir Handtücher bereit und lässt ihren Blick erneut prüfend über mich fahren, bevor sie etwas murmelt, das sich für mich wie die Bestandteile eines Abendessens anhört.

„Viel Spaß, Takaba-kun und nicht wieder einschlafen", kichert sie zum Abschied hinter vorgehaltener Hand und ich verbeuge mich zustimmend, während ich das Zusammenzucken in mir gut zu verbergen weiß. Tatsächlich bin ich hier schon einmal in der Wärme des Bades und den beruhigenden Umgebungsgeräuschen eingeschlafen, nachdem ich temporär vor Asami aus Toyko geflohen bin. Ich habe mir damals zwei Tage dieses Refugiums gegönnt, um zu vergessen, was Asami mit mir gemacht hatte die letzten drei Tage zuvor, in denen er mich in seiner Wohnung eingesperrt hatte um sich wieder und wieder und wieder an mir zu bedienen. Die vorherige Schlaflosigkeit hatte mich in dem warmen Becken einschlafen lassen, aus dem mich ihr Mann mit einem missbilligenden Zungenschnalzen gezogen hatte. Danach haben sie mich solange mit Essen vollgestopft, bis ich nicht mehr konnte und mich unter strengen, mahnenden Worten ins Bett geschickt, als wären sie meine Eltern.

Kein Wort haben sie jemals über die Spuren der vorherigen drei Tage auf meiner Haut verloren.

Seitdem bin ich immer wieder zu ihnen gekommen, bis zu dem einen, dunklen Tag vor neun Jahren.

Doch daran will ich mich jetzt nicht mehr erinnern, als ich mich für das Bad vorbereite und mich schließlich mit dem kleinen Handtuch, das ich schicklich vor meinen Unterleib halte, zum Onsen selbst begebe, das draußen liegt. Ich sehe auf den Waschlappen, vielmehr ist es nicht, hinab und wünsche mir tatsächlich, dass sich die japanische Badkultur da etwas mehr von der westlichen und ihren riesengroßen Saunahandtüchern abschauen würde.

Frommes Wunschdenken und so. Ich tauche erleichtert Schritt für Schritt in das warme Wasser und setze mich dann auf eine der Natursteinbänke, die am weitesten von der Treppe entfernt sind und einen Ausblick auf den unten liegenden See zulassen. Das kleine Handtuch liegt dabei auf meinem Kopf und genussvoll schließe ich meine Augen. Meine vom Wandern überstrapazierten Muskeln stöhnen auf vor wohliger Wärme und ich seufze tief. Der Frieden dieses Ortes ist ein anderer Frieden, als der, den das Wandern mit sich bringt. Er existiert auf seine ganz eigene Art und Weise und so lasse ich mich und meine Gedanken dahintreiben, während ich dem Rauschen der Bäume lausche und den herben Geruch der Kiefern um mich herum rieche.

In dem Frieden dieses Ortes stelle ich mir die Frage, ob ich es mir vorstellen könnte, nach Japan zurück zu kehren und hier zu bleiben. Vielleicht nicht in Tokyo, aber ein kleines Haus in der freien Natur, fernab von all dem Stress der Hauptstadt, von wo aus ich meine Bilder, die auf meinen Reisen entstehen, in die Welt schicken kann. Die Frage wäre wohl eher, ob sich meine Chefin darauf einlassen würde, dass ich quasi den halben Erdball entfernt wohne, auch wenn ich durch das Fliegen durchaus mobil und schnell in den entsprechenden Krisengebieten, die es so zahlreich auf dieser Welt gibt, wäre. Und dort, wo augenscheinlich Frieden herrscht, bestimmen Syndikate und Verbrechergruppierungen die Geschicke eines Landes. Manchmal, so kommt es mir vor, sind die Länder, in denen wirklich Frieden herrscht, in der absoluten Unterzahl.

Auch hier in Japan ist der Frieden trügerisch, wie der Mann, dem ich vor ein paar Stunden geschrieben habe, am lebendigen Leib beweist. Asami ist ein Verbrecher durch und durch. Sion, seine Firma und die Immobiliengeschäfte dienen lediglich dazu, alles Inoffizielle und Illegale zu verschleiern, mit dem er rund um die Welt seine Milliarden verdient.

Auch das ist eine Frage, die ich mir zwangsweise stellen muss. Ich nähere mich dem Mann an, dessen Gattung ich mit allen Mitteln bekämpfe. Und ihn verschone ich, weil ich eine persönliche Bindung zu ihm habe?

Ich schnaube bitter. Persönliche Bindung, klar. Der Mann hat dich vergewaltigt und war erst der Grund für eine Obsession, in den Krisengebieten nach dem zu suchen, was auch dir angetan wurde, merke ich zynisch an. Warum also hänge ich ihn nicht als Allerersten? Warum ist er nicht derjenige, dessen Geschäfte ich aufdecke und ihm so einer mehrjährigen Haftstrafe zuführe, die ihn gebeugt und grau das Gefängnis verlassen lässt?

Die offensichtliche Antwort wäre, dass er sowieso von Polizei über Staatsanwaltschaft bis zu den Richtern viele einflussreiche Leute auf seiner Gehaltsliste stehen hat. Und wenn die nicht, so befinden sich sicherlich ebenso viele Politiker auf eben jener. Wie sinnig es also wäre, es zu versuchen, steht in den Sternen. Und da wäre noch der weitaus persönlichere Grund. Als ich versucht habe, ihn das erste Mal zu überführen, hat er das zum Anlass genommen, mich auseinander zu reißen. Das hat mich mehr als die anderen Male, die darauffolgten, traumatisiert und so lässt die Vorstellung daran, Asamis Machenschaften aufzudecken, mein Herz vor Angst schneller schlagen.

Doch das sind nicht alle Gründe, denn schließlich gibt es da auch etwas, das mich ihm schreiben und mich fragen lässt, ob er mir mittlerweile schon geantwortet hat. Schließlich habe ich zugestimmt, Asami zu treffen, danach habe ich mich freiwillig mit ihm getroffen, ich saß auf seinem Schoß, ich habe seine Hand gehalten.

All das, weil er bereut und sich Mühe gibt, nicht sein altes Selbst zu sein.

Ich seufze tief und lasse meinen Blick wieder über die Landschaft schweifen. Weit komme ich mit meinen Entscheidungen und Überlegungen nicht und so vertage ich sie auf später.

* * *

Nach einem wohlschmeckenden Abendessen im Beisein meiner Herbergseltern, einem guten, warmen Sake und ebenso gutem Gespräch über die Dinge, die sich geändert oder eben auch nicht geändert haben im letzten Jahrzehnt, habe ich mich auf mein Zimmer verabschiedet, das seine Türen hin zu dem friedlichen, schönen Garten hat, der im Glanz des Abendlichtes leuchtet. Ich habe mich in den mir überreichten Yukata geschlungen und mich in den anschmiegsamen, weichen Baumwollstoff eingewickelt, bevor ich eben jene Türen aufgemacht habe, die den Duft der Bäume und Pflanzen hineinlassen. Der Frieden, der sich hier vor mir entfaltet, ist so zentriert und so wohltuend, dass genau er vermutlich auch der Grund ist, warum ich erst gar nicht registriere, dass ein weiterer Mann auf der Terrasse sitzt. Sicherlich wäre das auch nichts nichts Ungewöhnliches in einem Onsen mit angeschlossenem Ryokan.

Wenn dieser Mann nicht Asami wäre.

Mit tumber Verspätung stelle ich fest, dass ich sowohl den Blick, als auch die Haare, als auch die Haltung des Mannes, der neben mir auf den harten Holzbohlen kniet und mich mit Amüsement in seinen Augen misst, kenne. Asami, leuchtet verspätet der Name des Mannes in meinen Gedanken auf – vielen Dank, liebes Hirn – der immer wieder für eine Überraschung gut ist. Und von dessen Anwesenheit ich gerade nicht weiß, was ich halten soll.

Im ersten Moment bin ich aus Reflex zurückgezuckt, weil er so unerwartet hier ist, ich unter dem Yukata bis auf meine Unterwäsche nackt bin und das, was mein Hirn an Gedanken dazu aufwirft, ist die Erinnerung an das letzte Mal, wo ich in seiner Anwesenheit eine eben solche Kombination getragen habe und er seine wahren Freuden hatte, mir diese vom Körper zu reißen. Umso nackter und schutzloser fühle ich mich gerade in diesem Moment.

Dann ist es noch die Überraschung, die mir das Sprechen unmöglich macht und das kurz aufflackernde Gefühl, dass er mir mein Refugium nimmt mit seiner Anwesenheit.

Was es auch ist, mein Verhalten spiegelt sich in seiner Gestik mir gegenüber wieder. Bewusst bleibt er ruhig unweit von mir, ohne Anstalten zu machen, aufzustehen. Mehr als ein ironisches Kopfnicken erhalte ich nicht und das ist auch gut so in diesem Moment. Sein Lächeln beinhaltet ebenso wenig Bedrohendes oder Lustvolles, sondern ganz deutlich seinen trockenen Humor, mit dem er mir mitteilt, dass ihm anscheinend eine Antwort per Kurznachricht nicht ausreicht. Natürlich nicht, denn er ist ja Asami Ryuichi, der große Meisterdetektiv und Kenner des Landes, der natürlich weiß, wohin mich dieser Zug geführt hat.

Das prägt schlussendlich auch meine Reaktion auf sein Erscheinen. Die ersten Schrecksekunden lasse ich hinter mir und beruhige willentlich mein schnell schlagendes Herz. Doch ich bleibe wachsam. Ich kann nicht anders.

Ich hebe die Augenbrauen.

„Eine Antwort im Chat hätte es auch getan", merke ich trocken an und er lacht warm.

„Das war mir zu langweilig."

Ich schnaube, gleichzeitig registriert mein Geist, dass ich ihn bereits öfter so gesehen habe, wie ich ihn jetzt sehe: mit locker gekämmten Haaren, die er sich aus der Stirn gestrichen hat, ohne einen seiner unzähligen Anzüge, unter dem ein Oberkörper verborgen ist, der damals wie heute durch eiserne Muskeln definiert ist.

Doch jetzt habe ich einen anderen Blick auf ihn und ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, was für einer das tatsächlich ist. Zum Einen macht es mich unsicher, ihn so zu sehen. Er ist dann doch zu unbekleidet, als dass ich mich nicht von ihm unterschwellig bedroht fühlen würde. Gleichzeitig weiß ich, dass das ist Unsinn ist. Wenn er ungute Absichten hegen würde, dann hielte ihn seine Kleidung nicht auf. Hat es noch nie getan, im Gegenteil. Die Male, die ich ihn damals wirklich komplett nackt gesehen habe, kann ich im Gegensatz zu den Malen, die er sich mir angezogen aufgezwungen hat, an einer Hand abzählen.

Zum Anderen aber, und das erstaunt mich über mich selbst, habe ich nun einen anderen Blick auf ihn. Nicht den Blick des schüchternen Jungen, der sich seiner Sexualität noch nicht bewusst ist, aber bereits ahnt, dass etwas anders ist als bei Takato und Kou, nicht den Blick des ängstlichen jungen Mannes, der hilflos auf die nächste Vergewaltigung wartet und dessen große Klappe nur noch ein Feigenblatt ist, um sich nicht selbst eingestehen zu müssen, dass er Millimeter davor ist zu zerbrechen. Mein Blick jetzt ist wertschätzend, ohne subjektiv zu sein. Ich kann mit offenen Herzens eingestehen, dass Asami attraktiv ist, ohne, dass ich vor diesem Wissen in irgendeiner Form zurückschrecke.

„Du hast also doch den Tracker genutzt", gebe ich meinem Missfallen darüber eine Stimme und er schüttelt den Kopf.

„Auf deinem Bild hat sich die Anzeige des Zuges gespiegelt. Das zu extrahieren war leicht, in Kombination mit den Informationen aus deinen alten Akten und den vorherigen Bildern schien es nur logisch zu sein, dass du dich zum Entspannen hierhin begeben würdest." Seine Stimme wie auch sein Blick wechseln abrupt auf sorgsam neutral, als er mir seinen Denkprozess erklärt. Froh stimmt mich das nicht, aus offensichtlichen Gründen.

„Informationen aus meinen alten Akten?" Ich habe eine ziemlich gute Idee, was sich darin befindet, trotzdem will ich es aus seinem Mund hören, denn ich habe ein Recht das zu wissen und es einzufordern. Ich habe keine Angst mehr, es einzufordern.

„Daten, die über dich in meinem Auftrag gesammelt worden sind."

Geduldig bedeute ich ihm, fortzufahren und er unterbreitet mir gehorsam die nötigen Informationen, die mein Blut in meinen Adern gefrieren lassen, auch wenn ich mir bewusst bin, dass ich mit nichts Anderem hätte rechnen sollen, wenn es um den Mann geht.

„Kirishima hat nach unserem allerersten Zusammenstoß eine Akte von dir angelegt. Dort befanden und befinden sich immer noch diverse Informationen über dich: Vorlieben, Bewegungsprofile, Vorgeschichte, Hobbys, Familiendaten und -adressen, das Gleiche für Freunde, GPS-Bewegungsprofile, Urlaubsziele…und Schwächen. Ich habe dich insbesondere bei spontanen Aufenthalten außerhalb von Tokyo tracken lassen."

Ich schlucke mühevoll. So etwas hatte ich mir schon gedacht, aber es noch einmal aufbereitet serviert zu bekommen, ist etwas, das eine ganz andere Qualität hat. Ich schaudere unwohl. Da war es ein Wunder gewesen, dass ich überhaupt entkommen bin und der Schlüssel zu meinem damaligen Erfolg, so erkenne ich jetzt, war das komplette Untertauchen gewesen. Neuer Name, kein Kontakt zu den mir nahestehenden Personen, keine Rückkehr nach Japan.

„Und das hast du jetzt wieder getan?", frage ich mich trockenem Mund, doch Asami schüttelt den Kopf.

„Ich habe dein Bild mit den Informationen über dein damaliges Bewegungsprofil verknüpft und gehofft, dich hier zu finden. Um dich zu überraschen."

Asami hofft? Asami will überraschen? Ich hebe die Augenbraue und merke mir das für später.

„Hast du die Akte über mich weitergeführt?", frage ich und er nickt zu meinem unterschwellig lauernden Entsetzen. Ich will das nicht, gellt es in mir. Ich will nicht kontrolliert werden, nicht von ihm, von niemandem. Ich will nicht schon wieder untertauchen müssen und all meine Verbindungen kappen, die ich mir über Jahre hinweg erarbeitet habe. So kommt mir auch eine eher fixe Idee, der er niemals zustimmen wird. Aber es ist einen Versuch wert und ich schule meine Mimik auf Sturheit.

„Ich möchte, dass du sie mir aushändigst und alle übrigen Kopien vernichtest", fordere ich ihn heraus und nachdenklich werde ich von diesem hellen, stechenden Blick seziert. Ich muss nicht erklären, warum ich das fordere, aber ich mache es dennoch. „Ich möchte von dir nicht kontrolliert werden. Es lässt mich mich eingesperrt und unfrei fühlen. Ich möchte selbst entscheiden, welchen Teil meines Lebens ich mit dir teile und welchen nicht. Ich möchte nicht gläsern für dich sein, während du dich hinter schwarzen Dreiteilern und Sions Mauern versteckst."

Überrascht mustert er mich und ebenso überrascht bin ich über den letzten Teil des Satzes. Stört es mich wirklich, dass ich so wenig weiß über ihn, den Mann, der Asami Ryuichi heißt? Möchte ich, dass er mehr für mich ist als ein Mensch, den ich vor langer Zeit kennengelernt habe?

„Was willst du wissen?", fragt er mich und in seiner Stimme liegt nichts Anderes als die scheinbare Bereitschaft, mir mehr über sich zu erzählen.

Ich beschließe, das auszutesten. Mal sehen, wie bereit er wirklich ist, auf meine Fragen einzugehen. Aber nicht jetzt. Jetzt möchte ich nicht darüber nachdenken, nicht hier an dem für mich heiligen Ort im Anblick des Gartens. Eine fixe Idee überkommt mich und ich gebe ihr nach.

„Lass uns eine abendliche Zimmerfragerunde daraus machen."

„Gut. Ich habe nichts Anderes vor", lächelt er und ich spiegele das für einen Augenblick.

Ich nicke bedächtig. „So ein Zufall, ich auch nicht."

Wir beide verfallen wieder in ein einvernehmliches Schweigen und starren auf den Garten hinaus, ohne uns näher zu kommen. Am Anfang mutet es mir seltsam an, unweit von ihm zu sitzen, doch weit genug, dass wir uns auch mit ausgestreckten Armen nicht berühren können. Mit ihm zu schweigen, während wir beide das Gleiche betrachten. Eine Freizeitaktivität zusammen mit dem Mann neben mir, dessen Schweigen ich mit Vorsicht genieße, aber jetzt schon bereit bin, in Erwägung zu ziehen, es als angenehm anzusehen.

Ich frage mich, wie es wohl wäre, diesen Anblick gemeinsam mit einem Partner zu genießen. Wie es wohl wäre, die Freizeit mit einem Mann an meiner Seite zu verbringen, der dauerhaft dort ist? Gemeinsam in ein Onsen zu steigen, ein Feuerwerk zu schauen, zu verreisen, Urlaub zu machen. Alles, ohne Angst haben zu müssen.

Ich hatte in den vergangenen Jahren nie Sehnsucht danach, habe auch nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht, doch nun ist es wieder einmal die Gegenwart des widersprüchlichen Mannes, die solche Gedanken hervorruft. Wie wäre es, das mit Asami zu tun? Vermutlich genauso wie jetzt. Einen Frieden zusammen genießen ohne gleich übereinander herzufallen, immer mit dem latenten Murmeln der Vorsicht im Hinterkopf.

„Möchtest du näherkommen, Akihito?", fragt Asami, als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen und ertappt ruckt mein Blick zu ihm. Seine Augen sind immer noch entspannt geradeaus gerichtet, doch seine Hand hat sich in meine Richtung ausgestreckt, die Handfläche entspannt nach oben.

Will ich?

Das wäre die beste Gelegenheit, meine Fragen von gerade zu beantworten, schätze ich. Zumal das Gefühl seiner Hand in meiner kein unbekanntes ist.

Noch bevor ich meinen Zweifeln eine weitere Stimme geben kann, robbe ich todesmutig auf meinen Knien näher zu ihm. So nahe, bis ich bequem seine Hand greifen kann. Wieder verschränken sich meine Finger mit den seinen und ich lege unsere verschränkten Hände zwischen uns auf den polierten Holzboden.

Seine Nähe bringt seinen Geruch mit sich, der noch nicht mit negativen Erinnerungen verknüpft ist, den Zusammenstoß in dem Aquarium außen vorgelassen. Noch assoziiere ich den schwachen Hauch nach Zedernholz und Moos mit guten Dingen.

Die Präsenz dieses Mannes ist unmissverständlich da, neben mir, ohne zu fordern.

Habe ich mich gerade noch gefragt, wie es wäre, meine Zeit mit einem Mann so zu verbringen, erhalte ich nun eine ausführliche und eindeutige Antwort darauf. Es missfällt mir nicht, ganz im Gegenteil. So verbleiben wir für einen Großteil der nächsten beiden Stunden im einvernehmlichen Schweigen nebeneinander auf der Terrasse, bevor mir die Kälte wieder so sehr zusetzt, dass er es sich nicht nehmen lässt, meine Hand zu seinen Lippen zu führen und sie zu küssen.

„Kommst du mit ins Warme?", fragt er ruhig genug, um mich mit seinem Angebot nicht zu verschrecken. Kluger Mann. Ich würde lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass es nicht wirkt.

Ich brauche ein wenig Zeit dazu, aber schließlich nicke ich und folge ihm vorsichtig in seinen Raum, der wie meiner auch, mit einer der einfachen, aber bequemen Matratze bestückt ist, auf der sich das Kissen und die Bettdecke befinden. Die Matratze ist zwar breit genug für eine Person, für zwei Personen wird es jedoch kuschelig eng, also setze ich mich in der Nähe der Tür und lehne mich mit dem Rücken an die Wand. Asami gibt mir die Decke, in die ich mich einwickle, bevor er es sich in seinem Yukata auf der Matratze gemütlich macht und sich mir zuwendet.

„Was möchtest du wissen, Akihito?", fragt er ruhig und ich stehe plötzlich vor der großen Frage, was ich tatsächlich über den großen Unbekannten Asami Ryuichi erfahren möchte. Hätte ich mein altes Ich gefragt, wäre die Antwort einfach gewesen. Alles, was dazu dienen würde, den Mann vor mir hinter Gittern zu bringen für eine halbe Ewigkeit nur um Abstand zwischen ihn und mich zu bringen. Nun?

„Wie hast du mich gefunden, als ich nach Japan gekommen bin?"

Er schmunzelt. „Ich habe dich bereits ein Jahr vorher gefunden, Akihito. Ein Geschäftspartner hat mir zur Einweihung eines neuen Geschäftszweiges eins deiner Bilder geschenkt. Ich habe es gesehen und es kam mir vom ersten Moment an bekannt vor, ohne dass ich erst beziffern konnte, warum. Ich habe eine Woche lang dieses Bild, die Augen des Mädchens, angestarrt, jede freie Minute, bis ich darauf gekommen bin, was ich daran kenne und an wen es mich erinnert. Es war der gleiche Gesichtsausdruck, den du mir so oft gezeigt hattest. Die selbe Verletzlichkeit, das gleiche Trauma, der gleiche Schmerz. Da ahnte ich, dass du noch lebst und habe Kirishima und Suoh darauf angesetzt, dich zu finden. Am Anfang dessen haben sie mich noch für verrückt gehalten, aber als sie dann ein Lebenszeichen von dir gefunden haben, verschwand dieses Mitleid aus ihren Augen." Selbstironisch lächelt er.

Ich hebe die Augenbraue. Eines meiner Bilder vor einem Jahr also. „Und weiter?"

„Dann habe ich Kirishima damit beauftragt, mir wöchentliche Updates zu deinen Aktivitäten zu geben und habe gewartet, dass du nach Japan zurückkehrst."

„Und was, wenn das nicht passiert wäre?"

Seine Lippen verziehen sich selbstironisch. „Je nach Geduldsstand hätte ich weiter gewartet oder wäre irgendwann nach Belgien gereist."

Nichts Anderes habe ich von ihm erwartet, daher überrascht es mich auch nicht. Wohlweislich möchte ich mir nicht ausdenken, was passiert wäre, wenn er einfach so aufgetaucht wäre. Ich hätte vermutlich alle Zelte abgebrochen und wäre geflohen, wieder ins Nirgendwo, wieder in ein neues Leben.

„Wenn ich morgen abreisen würde, zurück nach Belgien, und dich nie wieder sehen wollen würde, würdest du mich gehen lassen?" Ich muss es wissen. Ich muss es aus seinem Mund hören und sehen, ob er ehrlich zu mir ist. Nachdenklich verzieht sich seine Stirn und für Minuten ist er mir eine Antwort schuldig. Dann kommt er anscheinend zu einer Entscheidung und nickt.

„Ja, das würde ich." Seine Worte sind zu knapp, als dass sie emotional vollkommen ehrlich sind. So neutral, wie er sie ausgesprochen hat, fühlt er sich nicht, das sehe ich. „Ich würde es nicht wollen, aber ich würde es tun", präzisiert er. Seine Ehrlichkeit überrascht mich dann doch, auch wenn er mich – so werde ich es mir bewusst – größtenteils ehrlich zu mir war. Er hat mir unliebsame Wahrheiten öfter aufs Brot geschmiert, als es mir lieb gewesen war. Sollte sie aber nicht, denn bisher war er in allen Punkten ehrlich zu mir. Er ist aber offener, als er es damals war und das erlaubt mir einen Einblick in das Mysterium Asami Ryuichi, das mir damals verborgen geblieben ist.

Langsam, aber sicher puzzle ich mir ein Bild zusammen.

Viele Fragen in Bezug auf ihn schwirren in meinen Gedanken, doch ich schiebe die wirklich intimen nach hinten. Die Frage, woher er stammt, wie er so geworden ist, ist nichts für einen relativ offenen Bereich, bei dem es Mithörer geben könnte. Ich grüble und komme schließlich zu etwas, das harmlos genug ist, um hier gestellt zu werden, aber auch wichtig genug ist, damit es nicht sinnlos im Äther verschwindet.

„Wenn du dir eine Beziehung zwischen uns beiden vorstellst, wie wäre sie dann?", verlässt es meine Lippen. Asamis helle Augen messen mich durchdringend und er legt sich auf den Rücken. Die Arme verschränkt er unter seinem Kopf, während er seine Beine übereinanderlegt. Ich ziehe die meinen an meinen Körper und lege die Arme locker auf die Knie.

„Explosiv wäre sie. Wir würden viel diskutieren, noch viel öfter streiten, und doch würden wir die Grenzen des Anderen akzeptieren und respektieren. Die Beziehung wäre gleichberechtigt und ehrlich, immer mit offenen Worten geführt. Wir würden kochen oder essen gehen und uns den Freizeitaktivitäten widmen, die wir beide mögen. Bei denen, die nur einer von uns mag, würden wir getrennte Wege gehen. Für Treffen mit Freunden gilt das Gleiche. Und wir würden zusammenwohnen, entweder in einem Stadtpenthouse oder in einem naturnahen Haus am Stadtrand. Ich würde meiner Arbeit nachgehen, du deiner und wenn du aus dem Ausland wieder da bist, würde ich dich vom Flughafen abholen und deinen Geschichten lauschen, die du sicherlich mitbringst. Wir würden uns das Leben wie auch das Bett teilen und die Wünsche des jeweils Anderen respektieren."

Ich lasse die Worte im Raum stehen und lausche ihrem Nachhall in meinem Inneren. Die Vorstellung klingt gut und ich überlege tatsächlich, wie es wäre, wenn er und ich eine solche Beziehung führen würden, mit allem, was dazu gehört…einer gemeinsamen Wohnung, mit Nähe, mit…Fürsorge. Meine Angst vor körperlicher Nähe meldet sich mit einem Stich an Unwohlsein in meiner Magengegend. Ich lausche ihr. Bisher habe ich ihr immer gehorcht, ohne Ausnahme. Vielleicht wäre es jetzt an der Zeit, eine solche zu machen?

„Würdest du mich deinen Eltern vorstellen?", frage ich, um mich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen und überrasche ihn tatsächlich damit. Dann lacht er und nickt.

„Ja, das würde ich. Jetzt würde ich es." Nun ist es an mir, die Augenbrauen zu heben. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er noch Eltern hat und unwillkürlich frage ich mich, wie sie wohl sein mögen. Auch das verschiebe ich auf später.

Jetzt habe ich etwas Anderes vor und ich muss das durchziehen, bevor das leise Wimmern in mir lauter wird und verhindern möchte, dass ich mich über mich selbst hinwegsetze.

„Ich möchte dir dein Wettgeschenk geben", blase ich in den Raum, bevor ich mich zurückhalten kann. Wenn ich ihm einen Kuss geben kann, dann… ja was dann? Kann ich mit ihm schlafen? Die Vorstellung einer Beziehung erfüllen? Was folgt dann?

Erst einmal nichts, versichere ich mir selbst. Mal sehen.

„Jetzt?", fragt er und ich nicke. Später werde ich vermutlich nicht mehr den Mut dazu haben. Er sieht mich abwartend an und ich schüttle den Kopf. Ich werde nicht in die Nähe seines Bettes kommen, nicht, während er darauf liegt.

„Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn du zu mir kämst", richte ich verlegen an ihn, bin mir der Unverschämtheit der Situation durchaus bewusst. Doch er widerspricht nicht, sondern richtet sich schweigend auf. Langsam, ganz bedächtig setzt er sich hin, kommt er auf seine Knie hoch und stützt sich nach vorne ab um…

… _Halleluja…_

…zu mir zu kriechen.

Asamie kriecht.

 _Oh Gott. Bei Allah. Oh Yahweh. Bei Ishvara._ Egal, wer auch immer gerade zuschaut, obwohl es ihn nicht gibt!

Wie ein großes, von mir gezähmtes Raubtier kommt er auf mich zugekrochen und ich starre ihn an, als würde er mich gleich fressen wollen. Beinahe in Sekundenbruchteilen wechselt meine Gesichtsfarbe von einem normalen Hautton auf Feuerrot und ich kann nicht anders, als mir dieses Zusammenspiel von Muskeln und leise flüsternden Stoffen anzuschauen, an Kraft und Eleganz, an tödlicher Präzision und ruhiger Siegesgewissheit. Oh Gott, dieser Mann weiß, was er da tut, ich weiß, dass er das weiß und er weiß, dass ich das weiß und das macht die ganze Situation hier noch um ein Vielfaches schlimmer. Durch sein Kriechen erweckt er den Eindruck, als würde er sich unterordnen, das nimmt dem Ganzen die Bedrohlichkeit, was die Sache aber auch gerade so gar nicht besser macht. All meine Rezeptoren schreien mir das entgegen. Und trotzdem bleibt die geballte Macht, die Tödlichkeit.

Ich blinzle, als sich zu meinem hochroten Kopf ein Kribbeln gesellt, das sich auf meinem gesamten Körper ausbreitet.

„Welches meiner Körperteile wünschst du, Akihito?", fragt er ruhig, aber dunkel und ich öffne meine Lippen ohne einen Ton zu sagen. Ich schließe sie wieder, nehme einen zweiten Anlauf, bin erfolgreicher und krächze erst einmal.

Das wird so nichts, beschließe ich und lehne mich nach vorne, eigentlich, um mehr Luft zu bekommen. Auch ich begebe mich langsam auf meine Knie – schließlich brauche ich die Bewegungsfreiheit – und presse als Antwort meine Lippen auf die Seinen, bevor ich irgendwie anders reagieren kann. Wie ein Fahrradfahrer, der den Berg hinunterfährt, nehme ich nun Schwung um in mein Verderben zu radeln. Ohne Helm und Schutzkleidung. _Hilfe_.

Weich sind sie, nachgiebiger, als ich sie in Erinnerung habe. Sie dominieren mich nicht. Sie verletzen mich nicht. Sie sind sanft und abwartend. Ich vermeine, einen Hauch Kaffee zu schmecken.

Er hält ganz still, so als ob er befürchtet, dass ich flüchte, sobald er auch nur die kleinste Bewegung macht und ganz so Unrecht hat er damit nicht. Mein Innerstes schreit mich an, was ich bitteschön hier mache. Meine kribbelnde Haut schreit mich an, dass etwas dagegen getan werden muss. Mein abenteuerlustiger Geist schreit mich an, meine Hände mit dazu zu nehmen und ich entscheide mich schließlich, auf letzteren zu hören.

Seine Wangen unter meinen Fingern sind glatt rasiert, die Haut warm und angenehm fest. Ich ertaste den Verlauf der Wangenknochen, die mich zu seinem Kinn führen, während meine Lippen immer auf seinen liegen und ich tatsächlich einen Kuss initiiere, der mehr ist, als das bloße Aufeinanderlegen von Lippen.

Ich fordere ihn dazu heraus, mir ein Gegengewicht zu sein. Ich necke ihn mit meinen Lippen und es dauert nicht lange, da neckt er mich zurück und knabbert an meinen Lippen. Das kann ich mir nicht bieten lassen und so geraten wir in die von ihm avisierte – wenn auch nonverbale – Diskussion, aus der wir beide als Sieger herausgehen und ich unmissverständlich von meinem Körper gesagt bekomme, dass sich das Kribbeln geballt auf den Weg nach unten begeben und sich nun als eindringliche Lust und Begehr in meinem Schwanz gesammelt hat. Ich bin auf dem besten Weg dazu, hart zu werden und schaue irritiert auf meinen Schoß, ebenso irritiert wieder zu ihm zurück.

Sein Blick könnte nicht unschuldiger sein in diesem Moment und ich würde _wetten_ , dass er genau weiß, was los ist. Andererseits ist das mit den Wetten so eine Sache und ich gebe der Versuchung aus Angst vor einem neuerlichen Wetteinsatz nicht nach.

Wieder lausche ich in mich hinein und höre, was die Angst in mir zu sagen hat. Sie ist immer noch da, schweigt aber größtenteils zugunsten des Mutes und des Erfolges, den ich gerade eingefahren habe.

Ich räuspere mich und verändere meine Position so, dass es etwas bequemer wird. Für mich. Dort unten.

Erwartungsvoll hält er inne, dieses Raubtier und drückt gerade soweit den Rücken durch, dass mein Geist das als Räkeln verbucht und mir unmissverständlich klarmacht, wie erotisch und anziehend ich das zu finden haben. Er reckt sich leicht und ich fühle mich mutig genug um das auszunutzen. Erneut hasche ich nach seinen Lippen und beschließe, noch viel mutiger zu sein, als ich mit meiner Zunge sacht um Einlass frage.

Es wird mir gewährt und der Kuss intensiviert und vertieft sich, ebenso wie sich das Kribbeln in mir intensiviert und zusammenrottet zu einem höchst erregten Verräter an meiner Angst, die fast beleidigt schweigt. Ich habe bis jetzt nicht geahnt, dass es sich so schön anfühlt und anscheinend haben auch nach Minuten noch weder Asami noch die Angst in mir gerade etwas dagegen, mein nicht vorhandenes Wissen aufzustocken und die alten, negativen Eindrücke mit neuen, positiven zu überschreiben.

Als ich mich schließlich von ihm löse, lässt er mich augenblicklich gehen. Schweigend starre ich ihn an und hebe meine Hand, fahre nachdenklich erst über seine so eben geküssten Lippen, dann über meine. Ich grinse, weil es schön war. Ich grinse auch, weil ich es überhaupt konnte. Ich grinse nicht zuletzt, weil ich Lust habe, es noch einmal zu tun.

Asami lässt sich auf seine Fersen zurückgleiten und spiegelt meine Freude.

* * *

„Woher wusstest du das eigentlich alles?", frage ich und der ergraute Hüne neben mir grunzt nichtssagend. Abfällig mustere ich die dünne Matratze und stelle fest, dass ich viel zu lange auf westliche Betten sozialisiert wurde, um traditionelle, japanische Schlafgelegenheiten noch würdigen zu können. In diesem kleinen Ort mitten im Nirgendwo, in dem Takaba-san beschlossen hat, zu baden, gibt es aber nichts Anderes, das in ausreichender Nähe des Onsen wäre.

„Gehe halt wandern", zuckt Suoh mit den Schultern und legt sich ohne Probleme auf die unbequeme Matratze, das Gesicht in zufriedener Müdigkeit entspannt.

„Du hast die nichtssagenden Fotos von Takaba-san ohne Umschweife erkannt", halte ich zweifelnd dagegen und er zuckt wieder mit den Schultern.

„Bin halt oft wandern."

„Wie _oft_ denn?"

„Wenn Zeit ist."

Ich beschließe, diesen Strang an Informationen als gegeben zu nehmen und nicht weiter nachzufragen, weil ich ja doch keine ausführliche Antwort erhalten werde. Trotzdem muss ich schmunzeln und schließlich lachen.

„Hoffen wir das Beste, dass Takaba-san niemals herausfindet, dass Asami-sama deine Hilfe in Anspruch genommen hat." Ich setze meine Brille ab und lege sie unweit von meiner Matratze auf den Boden.

Suoh schnaubt und verschränkt die Arme unter seinem Kopf. Das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen hat viel mit Genugtuung zu tun und auch ein bisschen mit Stolz. „Der kleine Dürre hat nur gesagt, dass du nicht helfen sollst. Von mir hat er kein Wort verloren."

Wortklauber. Aber Recht hat er.

Das Ende?


End file.
